Madame Gasket
Madame Gasket is the main antagonist of Blue Sky's 2nd animated feature film, Robots. She is Bigweld's arch-rival, Phineas T. Ratchet's mother, and the leader and boss in the Chop Shop. She was voiced by Jim Broadbent who also played Lord Kelvin, Boss Tweed, and Wackford Squeers. Role Madame Gasket runs the Chop Shop: a massive factory where discarded metal and outmoded robots are collected, recycled, and recirculated. In order to increase her profits, she had her son Ratchet take control of Bigweld Industries, the world's sole provider of spare robot parts (for some odd reason) and have it instead distribute upgrades (which for another odd reason, seems to be more profitable). Through this, she intended to render the city's lower class population outmoded and (presumably) resell the resulting scrap metal to upgrade manufacturers. As a mother, she is very fond of (if not somewhat mean-spirited to) to Ratchet. In the film's climax, in an epic battle with Bigweld, Rodney, and the others; she was about to order her armies of Chop Shop workers and giant sweepers to attack the protagonists when Piper came to the rescue with all the outmodes Rodney had repaired prior. During the battle as Gasket's army is being defeated, she tries to finish Bigweld off, but he is rescued by Rodney. Gasket then battles Wonderbot, but is overpowered and thrown into a slag pot and into the melting furnace. When the pot swings out of the furnace, Madame Gasket is nowhere to be seen and has perished in the furnace, much to Ratchet's horror. Personality Madame Gasket is the diabolical mastermind behind the plan to kill off "outmodes". She is truly ruthless, hot-tempered, baleful, evil, psychotic, vituperative, sadistic, power-hungry, sarcastic, greedy, selfish, self-centered, persuasive, vain, cunning, and manipulative. She has her son named Ratchet, to execute her plan by tempting him with the thought of more money and less rusty robots. It is unknown what she has against outmodes as she could easily be considered one herself due to her appearance. Madame Gasket is also the head of an underground factory called the Chop Shop, which melts down discarded scrap metal (and in some cases, outmodes who are still alive) to turn into upgrades. She has no problem with killing off other robots, as she tried to have Bigweld dumped into the Chop Shop's furnace, and she ordered her army of mutant robots to turn Rodney and the other outmodes into scrap metal. Although she is extremely sinister, loathsome, malevolent, destructive, and unscrupulous, Madame Gasket does have a soft, honest. motherly, optimistic, affectionate, and delighted side, which can be seen whenever Ratchet is around. She genuinely cares for him as she gave him a framed picture of herself captioned "World's Best Mom" and praised him when he agreed to help carry out her plan. Ratchet later presented her with an army of shiny, upgraded sweepers to use for killing outmodes, much to her compassionate and enthusiastic delight. Appearance Madame Gasket is a fearsome-looking robot with glowing yellow eyes and a metal unibrow. She has a claw for her right hand, and a sharp, pincher-like weapon for her left. She travels on three large wheels that are hidden under the rest of her body. The top of her head appears to be some kind of motor with saw blades in it, which is always spewing out smoke. Because of her unnatural appearance, many other robots (namely Fender) mistake Madame Gasket for a man. Ratchet is embarrassed of her looks. She has a set of wires with a harness (resembling suspenders) which she uses to get around the Chop Shop. Category:Film characters Category:Antagonists Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Robots Characters Category:Mothers Category:Villainesses Category:Robots Category:Blue Sky Studios characters